Someone special
by DorisDonut
Summary: Of all those thoughts, those people. All of those people. He felt like one was shining inside him, one was different, yet was still the brightest star in the night sky for him. She was the biggest part of a garden, the green grass, people wouldn't care for.


Their art teacher gracefully walked around the art room, her colorful earrings jingling with each movement. She was one of the nicest teachers in school, she put you at ease and made you feel important, even with criticism. But it was always constructive criticism.

Theodore fiddled with his green pencil and the eraser. Not out of nervousness, though. In all honesty, Theodore wasn't the best artist. But with this teacher and in art class, he was actually confident in himself most of the time. And she let his best friend sit at his table. Which gave most strength.

His female friend with chocolate brown eyes and shiny blonde hair. She was encouraging, maternal and caring. She was brave. When he felt down, she'd be there with a pat on the back. With a kind and sympathetic smile. With the reply, "You can do it," or "I'll help you!"

She wasn't annoyed by him. She didn't look down on him.

The teacher smiled and drew a loopy heart on the board with her colored chalk.

"Boys and girls," the teacher chirped out in a sing Song voice, "Instead of continuing with our eagle drawings, let's do something special."

What? This teacher made a lot of things special. What did she mean?

"And literally, special."

She continued by adding more loopy hearts onto the board.

"Today, I want you to draw a picture, of something that's important to you," she said with a gentle excitement in her voice, "Or, someone."

For a second, Theodore knew what to do: Food.

"But, it has to be extremely meaningful. You'd never give it up for the world. You'd never give them up for the world."

Theodore's heart sank. He even knew his teacher wouldn't accept a drawing of some hot fudge double chocolate with rainbow sprinkles sundae as a picture.

The teacher picked up a stack of paper. She smiled, and directed her eyes to Theodore's table.

"Eleanor, would you pass out these papers?"

Theodore watched as the beautiful Chipette stood up and took the stack, to give to each of the kids in the class.

He felt himself panic.

He couldn't draw food. Dave? Brothers? Who? Teachers? Teddy bears? Blankets? Wait, what?

Eleanor put a sheet of paper before him. "Good luck," she said encouragingly, and continued on, yet turned and smiled for him.

Theodore smiled back.

The thoughts raced through the green clad chipmunk's head. Panic was striking him. It felt like it was coming in buckets, pouring it on to him, then refilling, then pouring again, by giving him a chance to dry off the liquid, which was the stress.

And before he knew it, the time was just ticking. He had no idea the class was silent, working away, until that moment he looked up in panic.

He relaxed a bit. Well, tried. He was literally clueless. Everyone else was moving their pencils across the clear, white papers and he didn't even adjust the paper. He swallowed and slowly moved the paper in proper position for him. He pulled the pencil into his hand.

Maybe he could draw..

No. That wouldn't work.

He looked around the room, feeling a tense, tight feeling in his stomach. He looked at everyone but one.

He chewed his eraser in desperation. The world was blocked out, yet the biggest part of him.

How come in all those bad situations, time would go by so slowly, yet this was a tight one too, and time flew? Enclosing him in a time bomb, becoming more intense by each tick.

Everything mocked him. Lists of things he liked filled his mind, yet each one would seem to stand higher. Moving into the people, it was harder. Choices or ideas stuck tongues out at him. Silently laughing.

And time was still ticking. Time still passed. It was like comparing a slug to a cheetah. His thoughts were the slug, obviously the cheetah was the clock.

One minute, he'd have the answers, and the next he'd be lost.

Why couldn't he do this? He never thought about who or what was most important thing, he just thought of the main people to seek comfort from.

He looked across from him. There was the girl working on her picture. And one idea became more bold in the group of thoughts, one bright thought.

Of all those thoughts, those people. All of those people. He felt like one was shining inside him, one was different, yet was still the brightest star in the night sky for him. She was the biggest part of a garden, the green grass, people wouldn't notice. The one's whose eyes were the soil letting the garden grow. The seashell making it's way to the rough rocks in the stormiest times.

And the image became clearer, that certain girl. He'd do it all for her.

When he became a werewolf? Being monstrous or not, she said shed help him. She said she's help even before that, when he had no courage inside him. And even in a monstrous form, when she would've been attacked, he stopped that. She was important to him. She was the radiant, bright sun lighting his way. And there was more to it, but he'd only find it in years to come.

She was the special person.

He finally picked up his pencil, glanced back up at her, and let confidence take over him. Even thinking of her made it better.

And soon, he heard the teacher's voice.

"Wrap it up, boys and girls."

He eyed his drawing, which was way better than expected and quickly wrote one thing in the corner, and slowly stood up, to find his legs and arms were shaking. Half the class was lining up, already done with even passing their papers in.

Theodore finally made his way to the counter/desk of the art teacher.

"You done, Theodore?" The teacher asked with a smile.

"Yup," the green eyed chipmunk replied. He quickly hurried to the end of the line, away from his art teacher's area.

The teacher looked down, and on the paper, was a drawing of a certain green clad Chipette. And in the corner, written in small letters, was the name "Eleanor".


End file.
